Et si on essayait d'etre heureux
by AwesomeDarren
Summary: CrissColfer story. Darren réalise qu'il lui manque quelque chose pour être heureux... Mais Quoi ? Bonne Lectureee RatedT mais risque d'évolution vers M... Bonne Lecture


_**Rien ne m'appartiens , tout est à Ryan Murphy. C'est ma première histoire alors soyez indulgents les gens :)**_

_**Je sais que le CrissColfer n'existe pas mais envi de me faire un kiff car je les trouve trop mimi ensemble :)**_

_**Mais donnez moi vos avis tout de même sinon je ne pense pas continuer à l'aveugle!**_

_**Bonne Lecture à tousssss kisssou et merci de lire :)**_

**CHAPITRE 1 ; ACTION**

Il était plus de 21 heures, Chris et Darren étaient assis sur la table du décor studio étaient en plein débat sur « qui des chiots ou des chatons » sont les plus mignons, quand Ryan arriva avec un sourire désolé.

-Les gars ça roule ? Vraimeeent Désolé !Bon voilà on a pris du retard en régie avec un problème de costume mais c'est bon on y va maintenant tout est ok ? Vous avez lu vos scripts ?

-Oui oui ,répondit Darren

-Pareil pour moi ! On est des pro Ryan ! tu penses parler à qui des amateurs? Plaisanta Chris

-Donc plus sérieusement, pour cette fois il me faut quelque chose d'un peu plus osez... c'est pas vraiment Blaine et Kurt .. plutôt Rachel et Ross….on est en mode « Friends » donc il me faut du sensuel et de la passion.

-Ooh sa va être HOT ! rigola Darren en faisant un clin d'œil à Chris qui rougit instantanément.. Darren aura toujours ce pouvoir sur lui , même si tout est clair, il a une petite amie et lui même à un copain. Seulement, il ne pouvais pas s'empêcher de le trouver craquant.

-Idiot haha mais non, on peut faire ça Ryan, aucuns problèmes, répondit Chris en essayant de cacher son embarras.

-Parfait, encore deux détails à régler et j arrive aller vous préparer les garçons.

Chris commence à s'allonger sur le lit. Il souffla un coup et attendit Darren à qui on fit une dernière retouche à grand coup de laque.

Le brun s'avança et s'assit à coté de Chris.

-T'es prêt?

-Oui toujours et toi?

-Blaine est très très impatient. Dit le brun avec un sourire charmeur en jouant de ses sourcils triangulaires.

-Camera 2 et 6 tournez. Hééééééé Action, cria Ryan

Le brun commence à toucher Chris, et mis sa main sur sa taille. Chris se leva un peu et leur torses se touchèrent ce qui poussa Darren à prendre la bouche du plus jeune. Chris avais l'habitude d'embrasser Darren surtout lors de cette dernière saison où l'intrigue entre Kurt et bBaine est très présente, alors il se détendit et laissa Darren contrôler le baiser.

Darren se trouva étonnamment très serein face à cette nouvelle proximité car cette fois ce n'était pas dans une voiture mais dans un lit et donc rajoute une dimension plus réelle. Darren commença à embrasser la commissure de ses lèvres tout en tenant Chris de chaque coté de la nuque et approfondit le baiser. Il commença à faire comme on lui avait appris, les vrais « faux » baisers de cinéma, mais peu à peu une chaleur familière monta dans son corps petit a petit … il réalisa que la bouche de Chris était délicieuse et d'une douceur infinie et comme pour provoquer son corps devenu incontrôlable et brûlant Chris ouvrit un peu la bouche … Darren ne résista pas et y plongea sa langue … il fut aussi surpris que Chirs par son geste mais plus rien autour n'existait, il ne savait plus où il habitait, ni comment s'appelait, ni le pays ou il vivait et se laissa juste aller..

Chris, avais sentit Darren se rapprocher et se dit qu'il suivait à la lettre les instructions de Ryan … et qu'il avait de la chance de travailler avec un acteur aussi talentueux et adorable … adorable avec ses boucles rebelles.. ses yeux trop grands et sa bouche pulpeuse..sa bouche qu'il a la chance de goûter en ce moment même … non Chris ne pense pas à çà maintenant...

Mais cette pensée lui fit inconsciemment entrouvrir légèrement la bouche. Mais il n'eu pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps sur ce sujet quand il sentit la langue de Darren .. non de Blaine.. la langue de Blaine se glisser dans sa bouche.

Chris n'avais pas cru comprendre qu'ils devaient aller aussi loin avec Kurt et Blaine et ne su pas quoi faire … Mais Darren était sur lui et avait mis sa langue dans sa bouche alors il répondit au baiser et aspira légèrement la langue du brun pour la melanger avec la sienne.. Un goût de café et de chocolat et aussi de vanille arriva au papille de Chris.. Un goût de Darren ..

Les deux acteurs ne réfléchissait plus et se laisser guider par leur envies. Chris remonta sa jambe contre le flanc de Darren, par besoin de contact, qui la pris pour s'y accrocher. Chris expira fort et un gémissement s'échappa pour s'éteindre sur les lèvres du brun … puis ils entendirent une voix qui les ramena immédiatement sur terre sans pour autant la comprendre... Darren plongea alors son regard plein d'incompréhension dans ceux bleu azur du plus jeune.

-Les gars euh c'est bien mais j'en voulais pas autant … fin c'est ca... Mais juste un peu moins je vais garder que le début c'est bon ? Kurt et Blaine vivent ensemble c'est pas comme si ils ne s'étaitent pas vu depuis des années .. mais aller on remballe bonne soirée tout le monde.

Darren n'écoutait que d'une oreille en acquiesçant mais ne lâchât pas Chris du regard il ne s'était même pas redressé trop secoué de ce qu'il s'était passé. Chris le regardai mal a l'aise et il le sentait gigoter sous lui alors il se leva.

-Chris je..

-Non non c'est bon t'inquiète pas, la scène est ok c'est tout ce qui compte, dit il en partant mais Darren le retiens par le bras

-Chris je sais pas pourquoi j'ai fais ça d'accord , je pense que ..

Une sonnerie retentit et Chris attrapa son GMS pour regarder c'était un message de Will qui lui disait qu'il l'attendait dehors

-Darren je dois y aller là...Will m'attend..Çà va y a pas de malaise. bonne soirée et à demain.

Darren le regarda partir quand regard glissa sur son fessier, joli fessier...qui'il a touché il y a quelques minutes...

Mince mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive...se dit Darren prit de réflexion.

_**A suivre faites moi savoir si vous voulez une suite ou pas :)**_


End file.
